1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noninvasive seal for treating sucking chest wounds comprising a base provided with a cap which provides an effective seal for the wound, thereby enabling the victim to breath normally. The cap would enclose a one-way check valve for allowing the escape of air which oftentimes forms in pockets in the chest cavity in conjunction with a sucking chest wound.
2. General Background
The present invention relates generally to an improved, noninvasive seal for a sucking chest wound. Although conventional seals for sucking chest wounds do provide a means for sealing the wound they do not allow for the escape of air that oftentimes collects in the chest cavity beneath the seal. It is a primary objective of the present invention to prevent this problem from occurring. Also, the present invention has as one of its aims a more effective seal, thereby preventing any slippage or movement of the bandage around the wound.
A sucking chest wound is any puncture of the chest which results in impaired breathing due to air entering the chest cavity via this puncture vis-a-vis entering through the mouth and down the trachae, etc. to the lungs, which is the normal air intake method.
Many types of bandages are presently utilized to treat sucking chest wounds, the most common means being vaseline gauze, plastic wrap, aluminum foil, etc. However, none provides a one-way check valve which facilitates the passage of air from the chest cavity to the outside, so as to prevent air from collecting within the chest cavity. Trapped air in the chest cavity is very painful and can cause disorders which seriously hamper the normal respiratory and/or cardiac functions (e.g., collapse of a lung). The conventional method which attempts to deal with this problem is to attach vaseline gauze, plastic wrap, aluminum foil, or like materials over the wound and secure it thereto by means of adhesive tape. However, in a significant number of cases, the problem of trapped air in the chest cavity has not been alleviated. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art by providing a one-way check valve. The check valve is provided with a slot in the top end which remains closed until sufficient air pressure from the chest cavity forces it open, thereby allowing the escape of air therefrom. A cap is mounted onto the bandage, which encloses the check valve. A ring seal secures the cap to the bandage, thereby ensuring that the bandage does not leak or move around the wound.
The above brief description, as well as further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated by reference to the following detailed description of the presently preferred, but nontheless illustrative embodiment in accordance with the present invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
3. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,817 entitled "Tracheotomy Bandage", issued to S. Mishkin, et. al. The Mishkin patent has as one of its primary objectives the elimination of the requirement of an adhesive attachment to the body, but rather attachment to a tube used in a tracheotomy operation. Its application is under different circumstances than the present invention, as its purpose is to absorb body fluids around an operation opening, whereas the present invention has as its primary objective the sealing of a sucking chest wound and prohibiting air flow into the chest cavity, as such air flow, if allowed, greatly inhibits the normal respiratory functions. Also, note that no check valve, cap, or any other device is used similar to that in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,215, issued to Mandelbaum discloses a surgical dressing used to anchor medical devices, such as chest tubes, to a patient and then to occlude any cut made in a patient for accommodating such medical device. Although the Mandelbaum invention teaches the use of an aperture in the bandage to dispose a device, the device which the invention is designed to embody is a medical device used in surgery, e.g. a tube used in thoracic operations vis-a-vis the one-way check valve of the present invention. Also, the use of the Mandelbaum bandage itself, i.e., to aid thoracic surgery and to occlude the skin opening following such surgery is for different purposes than the present invention.
The majority of the rest of the patents disclose protective covers, U.S. Pat. No. 697,637 discloses a shield for vaccinations, U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,690 discloses a wound protector, U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,693 discloses a shield for pustules from vaccination against smallpox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,941 discloses a protective shield, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,140 discloses a boil cup, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,569 discloses a device for the protection of wounds. All of these patents teach the use of dome-shaped hollow caps attached to an adhesive bandage which is secured over the vaccination, boil, operation opening, or wound, etc. The dome-shaped caps are employed for protective purposes only. None of these patents are designed to provide an effective seal for sucking chest wounds, and none teach the use of a one-way check valve which would facilitate the expelment of trapped air which collects in the chest cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,316, issued to Basch, et. al., teaches a control valve for use in an automotive fuel pump. The valve is controlled by a coil compression spring which seats in a housing. This valve would be impossible to apply in the context of our invention, as the air is emanating from within a human body and a coil compression spring could not operate within the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,942, issued to G. & C. Keith, relates to a check valve for use in preventing reverse flow of fluids in vessels or pipes. A poppet and reinforcing coil arranged for axial movement within a pipe, the pressure of the fluid forcing the poppet to apply tension to the coil and expand same. Such an arrangement is unsuitable for the purposes of the present invention, as such an arrangement would be impossible to apply within the configuration of any wound protecter and in conjunction with a human body.
The rest of the patents are merely representative of what in the prior art.